Skaimyrer
Styreform: Monarki og et råd af adelige. Religion: Skt. Natharion 70%, Ildguden 15%, andre 15% Sprog: Skyransk (region), common, Elf, Dwarf Racer (Skaimýrer): Mennesker 68%, dværge 12 %, elvere og halv-elvere 10%, Eladrin 5%, andre 5% Imports: Wood, slaves, cattle, cheese, fruit, grain, ivory, wool, cloth, ale, wine. Exports: Gems, precious metals, books, magic items, weapons and armours, jewelry, glass, art, perfume. Alignment: Alle (de fleste er dog Lawful da de meget strenge regler i byen medfører meget hårde straffe til dem der bryder dem) History: Grundlagt for mange mange år siden af ærkemageren Lord Natharion Lamere. Han fandt frem til Caer Amroth, som er navnet på det kæmpe krater byen hviler over. Man ved ikke meget om Lord Natharion før den dag hvor han, sammen med et lille følge, kom vandrende ud fra ørkenen syd fra Caer Amroth, draget dertil af de kraftige arcane energier som udstrålede fra stedet. Kilden til disse energier viste sig at komme fra de store vulkaner nede i krateret som næsten alle sammen havde direkte forbindelse til The Elemental Plane of Fire (som nu er smeltet sammen med de andre elementals planes der tilsammen danner The Elemental Chaos) I dette krater anlagde Lord Natharion det første af mange minekomplekser lige i midten af krateret i skyggen af en kæmpemæssig stemformation som han døbte ”The Spear of Amroth”. Denne stenformation havde form som søjle og strakte sig flere hundrede meter op i luften. Dette kompleks fik navnet Camp Nathan. Der gik ikke lang tid før tømrere, minearbejdere og smede blev bragt til stedet for at udnytte de mange mineraler i Caer Amroths dyb. På få år voksede Camp Nathan fra et lille minekompleks til en mindre by, hvor lyden af metal mod metal dundrede dagen lang, og ilden fra de mange brændende esser fyldte Caer Amroths mørke med et glødende rødt lys. Det største fremskridt skete inden længe, da Lord Natharion opdagede hvordan et magisk metal kunne udvindes fra de mange vulkankratere i området. Dette metal var hårdere end normalt jern og brændte med en indre glød som aldrig forsvandt. Han gav det navnet Fevor Iron, og snart blev de første eksemplarer af våben i dette metal solgt på det åbne marked. Det blev en kæmpe succes. Snart flokkedes smede, håndværkere og pilgrimme til Caer Amroth for at tage del i al den rigdom der efterhånden samlede sig der. Med hjælp fra de mange nyankomne blev en kæmpestor sav- og metalfabrik konstrueret midt ude i River Varden, som er den kæmpe underjordiske flod der løber tværs gennem hele Caer Amroth. Direkte øst for Camp Nathan deler denne flod sig i to i et bredt vandfald og det var på kanten af dette vandfald at fabrikken blev bygget. Enorme møllehjul blev konstrueret til, med vandkraft, at drive de mægtige ovne, hamre og stenknusere som blev installeret på stedet. Træ blev fragtet fra fjerne lande for at indgå i byggeriet, og selv de dygtige smede blandt dværgene kom for at udnytte de enorme kræfter vandfaldet medførte. Men med de mange nyankomne fulgte også dem der ikke følger dydens smalle sti. Horder af barbarer, lovløse, tyve og tiggere fik også øjnene op for de mange rigdomme der var at hente her. I starten var disse lovløse ikke noget problem, men efterhånden som deres antal og dristighed voksede begyndte deres plyndringstogter at blive et reelt problem for transporten ind og ud af Caer Amroth. Lord Natharion og de magere der fulgte ham indså at man havde brug for soldater til at bekæmpe disse lovløse, samt en fæstning som udgangspunkt for forsvaret af minerne. Det var her Lord Natharion og hans magere begyndte at udforme en plan der involverede magi så mægtig at det aldrig var set før og sikkert aldrig vil blive set igen. Med deres forenede kræfter knuste de sten og formede dem efter deres vejle. Den enorme stenformation ”The Spear of Amroth” rejste sig højere og højere over Camp Nathan. Arcane energier rev og flåede i jorden da selve toppen af denne formation strakte sig ud til alle sider så den snart lignede en grotesk udgave af en svamp. Snart overskyggede toppen af søljen flere kvadratkilometer areal, og henlagde Camp Nathan i et endnu dybere mørke end før. Mægtige magiske runer blev af dværgene hamret ind i søjlen for at forhindre den i at styrte sammen, og broer og trapper blev anlagt så de dannede en vej der snoede sig i en uendelig spiral hele vejen op til toppen af søjlen som nu stod over 600 meter høj. Og på dette plateau øverst på søjlen anlagde Natharion sin by. Han kaldte byen for Skaimýrer – skyernes by, for de mange dampe fra den vulkanske aktivitet nedenunder steg op og lagde sig som et lag af hvide skyer i toppen af Caer Amroth. Efter Lord Natharions død har hans efterkommere regeret byen som de retmæssige konger eller dronninger. Lord Natharions stærke magi holder stadig byen hævet over Caer Amroths dyb og i dag tilbedes Natharion som en gud og byens beskytter. Byens regent er i øjeblikket Lord Hallanth Lamere, som styrer byen sammen med sin dronning Lady Caithlyn. Parret har to børn (Lord hallanth har en søn fra et tidligere ægteskab, og en datter med Lady Caithlyn), og det er datteren Syn der står til at arve tronen efter sin far. Society: Den store rigdom der i årenes løb har forvandlet Skaimýrer fra en simpel mineby til en strålende metropolis med tage af det pureste guld og juveler der skinner som stjerner i sollyset, har haft en stor indflydelse på befolkningen. Folk fra Skaimýrer er høje og lyse (og ofte meget smukke). På grund af den store rigdom som mange har til rådighed har folk fra Skaimýrer også en tendens til at være stolte i en grad der grænser til arrogance. De VED at de er en del af et samfund som beundres mange steder i verden, og de er ikke sen om at lade andre vide det. Den gennemsnitlige borger i Skaimýrer har flere penge end befolkningen i mange andre byer, og med den intense fokus på magiens kunst i byen er det ikke unormalt at se indtil flere anvende simple former for magi til dagligdagens gøremål. Dog har Skaimýrer, som så mange andre storbyer en lidt mørkere side. Byens adelige lever nemlig højt på de rigdomme der strømmer ind på grund af minearbejdet i Caer Amroths dyb. Så længe pengene liver ved med at strømme ind er de fleste ligeglad med under hvilke omstændigheder dette sker. De fleste adelige kan leve et helt liv i Skaimýrer uden én eneste gang at besøge deres egne miner ”nedenunder”. Folk i Skaimýrer er stolte af at kunne fortælle alle andre at de lever i en by hvor kongen og folket arbejder sammen til alles bedste. Alle i Skaimýrer, selv de mest ubetydelige folk har mulighed for at blive noget, og der er ingen der ejer og vil bestemme over dem. De er frie alle som én. Men de har en tilbøjelighed til at glemme én ting: Der er også et samfund nedenunder, i Camp Nathans snævre og mørke gader. Dette samfund tales der ikke om ”ovenpå”. Man vælger bevidst at ignorere det så længe det fungerer og bunkerne af rigdomme bliver ved med at komme. Hvordan dette samfund er styret er der kun meget få der rigtigt ved, og endnu mindre som interesserer sig for. Hvis folk vidste det ville de sikkert blive mere end overrasket. Cam Nathan er nemlig et samfund der lever på slaver. Store masser af krigsfanger, dark elves, halv orkere og lignende må hver dag gå den tunge gang hen til minerne for at arbejde under elendige forhold og med et minimum af løn. Disse slaver ejes af de mange adelsfamilier ”ovenpå”, men disse familier har ingen personlig interesse for dem. For dem er slaverne et værktøj og en indtjeningskilde som man ikke skal tale om. I Camp Nathan bor disse slaver i snavsede telte og de har ingen ret til at færdes ”ovenpå” i Skaimýrers solbeskinnede gader. Det er ikke unormalt for en slave at leve et helt liv i Caer Amroths mørke uden at se solen én eneste gang. Flugt er heller ikke en mulighed, for bare selve tanken om det er nok til at The Night Watch måske får lyst til at kigge forbi, og det er møder med dem der giver slaverne mareridt om natten. Men denne verden er komplet ukendt for de fleste borgere i Skaimýrer. De lever et liv i rigdom og har ingen grund til at bekymre sig om hvad der sker ”nedenunder”. Så længe pengene strømmer ind…… Locations: Camp Nathan: er det store minekompleks som ligger under Skaimýrer. Her holder de mange minearbejdere (hvoraf en hel del er slaver), smede og tømrere til. Camp Nathan er bygget op af primitive bygninger og telte, og frem for alt værksteder. Den eneste store bygning på stedet er Natte-tårnet, som er hovedkvarteret for The Night Watch. Selve området er på størrelse med en mindre by, og er omgivet af flere ringe af palisade mure, der skal beskytte området mod de mange farer som lever i dybet af Caer Amroth. Steamport: Steamport er den store sav –og metalfabrik bygget på kanten af et bredt vandfald der hvor River Varden deler sig i to. Det er her, det meste af metalproduktionen og forarbejdningen af det berømte Fevor iron, finder sted. Steamport er et sted der aldrig sover. Dag og nat kører de store esser og lyden af jern der hamres sammen, sten der knuses og træ der skæres til lader ingen udefrakommende i tvivl om hvor de befinder sig. Omkring 10 år efter at Steamport blev bygget færdig blev det udsat for et voldsomt angreb af en mindre hær af outlaws. Det lykkedes vagterne ved Steamport at slå angrebet tilbage, men på det tidspunkt havde angriberne fået sat ild til store dele af fabrikken og mange af dem kunne ikke slukkes. Derfor består Steamport i dag af to dele; nemlig den gamle og den nye som endnu er under konstruktion. På den østlige bred af River varden er der rejst et stort stenmonument til minde om de mange arbejdere der faldt under angrebet, og som en advarsel om at Steamport aldrig igen vil stå uforsvaret og uforberedt. Store kastemaskiner og høje tårne er dukket op rundt omkring på fabrikkens område, og veltrænede og bistre dværge står klar for at forsvare deres ”helligdom”. Mount Teziir: er en enorm vulkan der ligger i kraterets sydlige del. Vulkanen har ikke været aktiv de sidste mange hundrede år men det rygtes at det var et udbrud fra netop denne vulkan der i sin tid skabte Caer Amroth. Da man frygter for Skaimýrers skæbne hvis denne vulkan igen kommer i udbred er der blevet oprettet 2 observationsposter hvor der hele tiden er folk klar til at reagere på de mindste tegn på vulkansk aktivitet. Skulle det ske, vil der i løbet af meget kort tid kunne sendes en advarsel til Skaimýrer og derefter vil en evakueringsplan blive sat i gang. Lake Dragonmere: er en stor sø som ligger i den vestlige del af Caer Amroth. Søens mørke og spejlblanke overflade strækker sig flere kilometer i hver retning, og søen fortsætter ind i underjordiske huler i Caer Amroths vestlige kant. Disse huler er aldrig blev udforsket helt og man ved derfor ikke hvor langt ind søen strækker sig. Søen har i sin tid været mål for mange ekspeditioner efter det blev opdaget at værdifulde krystaller kunne findes på dens bredder og dens bund. Men søen fik ikke sit navn for ingenting. Indtil flere forskellige og fjendtlige reptil arter lever i og omkring søen, og mangen en skattejæger har fundet sin død i form af et sæt skarpe tænder eller en forgiftet pilespids. Ydermere rygtes der blandt de mange som har forsøgt sig med en sejltur på søen at en gammel og særdeles ondsindet drage skulle gemme sig i søens mørke dyb. Om det er sandt vides ikke, men det er et faktum at der er sejlet flere både ud på søen end der er vendt tilbage igen. Daggerspine: var for mange år siden en stenfæstning der fungerede som et hemmeligt tilholdssted for banditter og tyve. Dog blev dette sted opdaget og en stor styrke blev sendt af sted for en gang for alle at fjerne årsagen til den hastigt stigende mængde af overfald på miner og andet. En drabelig kamp blev udkæmpet mellem Skaimýrers soldater og de mange outlaws, men til sidst var det dog de sidstnævnte der måtte tage flugten. Fæstningen blev brændt og står den dag i dag som en forkullet sort silhuet der rejser sig over landskabet. Selvom de mange outlaws blev jaget væk dengang for mange år siden er der stadig ingen der har lyst til at nærme sig området. Underlige fortællinger om omvandrende lig og forfærdelige spøgelser har sørget for at stedet indtil videre har fået lov til at ligge i fred. Og hvem ved hvad der gemmer sig nede i fæstningens mørke kældre? At dømme efter de umenneskelige lyde der nu og da bryder nattens stilhed kan det umuligt være noget rart. Nak-asinthar – ”Himmelskibet”: Himmelskibet er Skaimýrers berømte palads. Herfra har konger og dronninger regeret byen i flere hundrede år. Himmelskibet (deraf navnet) er formet som et kolossalt skib beklædt med guld og sølv. Fra dækket af dette skib rejser fem høje tårne sig mod himlen og farvestrålende ædelstene og tage af skinnede guld blænder næsten det øje som kigger på dem. Gammel magi sørger for at paladset altid lyser med et indre skær, selv om natten. Twillight Tower: er hovedkvarteret for de mange wizards i Skaimýrer. Rigt udsmykket rejser tårnet sig 40 m op mod himlen, og en høj mur omkranser tårnet og den tilhørende have hvor man tit kan se alkymister undervise de unge studerende i magiske planters brug og egenskaber. Skaimýrer Keep: er en svært bevogtet fæstning inde midt i selve byen. Det fungerer som hovedkvarter for The City Watch, og det er her at generalerne for Skaimýrers hær har deres daglige gang. På fæstningens øverste etage er der indrettet indtil flere staldrum, med hver deres egen udgang til den frie luft. Det er dog ikke heste og lignende der holdes her 30 meter over jorden, men derimod kæmpemæssige hvide ørne. For det er her i toppen af fæstningen at The Silver Wing og deres stolte gangere holder til. Området er for det meste dog tomt da The Silver Wings altid har travlt med at patruljere landområderne omkring Skaimýrer. The Temple of Skt. Natharion: Det store tempel viet til Skt. Natharion er et rejsemål for mange pilgrimme. Her samles dagligt flere hundrede clerics og wizards for sammen at bede til byens beskytter. Templet er konstrueret som et enormt tårn med 4 indgange der hver peger mod de fire verdenshjørner. Alt dette er dog ikke grunden til at de mange pilgrimme vælger at rejse dertil. Inde i templets store sal finder man nemlig ”Hiy-avatarrus”. Hiy-avatarrus er templets berømte loftsmaleri som i vidunderlig smukke farver viser Skt. Natharions opstigning til det guddommelige rige. Personen (eller personerne) som har malet dette maleri er ukendte og det rygtedes at maleriet opstod af sig selv over en enkelt nat da templet stadig var under opbygning. Om det er sandt eller ej er der ingen der ved. Factions: House of Nobles: er en forsamling af de mest fremtrædende adelige i byen. Sammen med byens konge står de for at styre byen, vedtage love, indgå handelsaftaler og alt hvad der ellers følger med. Selvom mange er af den opfattelse at rådet i fællesskab med byens regent skal være enige om alle de ting der skal vedtages. Dette er dog en lidt forkert opfattelse, for selvom rådet gør hvad de kan for at være enige om tingene, kan regenten til enhver tid over-rule enhver beslutning rådet måtte tage. The City Watch: er Skaimýrers garde. De bevogter byen, patruljere gaderne og eskorterer de mange caravaner som kommer hvert måned. Da fleste medlemmer af The City Watch er veltrænet i kampkunst, både med sværd men også til dels med magi. De kan let genkendes på deres hvide og himmelblå uniformer med Skt. Natharions symbol på brystet. The Silver Wings: er Skaimýrers elite garde. Kun de bedste af de bedste får lov til at blive medlem af denne gruppe. Dem der bliver det får automatisk rang af adelig, og får tildelt kommandoen over en lille skare af soldater. The Silver Wings opgave er at overvåge Skaimýrers områder, og under et eventuelt slag fungerer de som generaler og kaptajner. The Silver Wings patruljerer og går i krig båret på ryggen af kæmpemæssige hvide ørne fundet på de sneklædte toppe af bjergene vest for Caer Amroth. The Night Watch: Hvor The City Watch er Skaimýrers garde på overfladen, er The Night Watch Skaimýrers garde “nedenunder”. De bevogter Camp Nathan i Caer Amroths mørke, mod de mange farer der lurer i det barske landskab. Hvor The Cith Watch har skinnende uniformer, udstråler ro og orden og frem for alt er et symbol på den velstående by de bevogter, er The Night Watch de mest ”sinister” folk i hele landet. Indhyllet i deres mørke uniformer, og bevæbnet med våben af brændende Fevor Iron er denne gruppe de mest hårdføre af Skaimýrers soldater. Mange års tjeneste i det evige mørke på bunden af Caer Amroth har gjort deres hud bleg, og kun deres sammenbidte ansigtsudtryk og deres hårde øjne vidner om de rædsler de har været vidne til i årenes løb. For et liv nede i Caer Amroths dyb er alt andet end ufarligt. Store rovdyr vandrer rundt i det barske landskab, og banditter, mørke væsener og rasende fire elements er bare nogle få af de ting, som The Night Watch må stille sig op imod. Alt dette har givet dem et ry ud over det sædvanlige. Folk ”ovenpå” taler ikke om dem i dagligdagen, og skulle det ske at et medlem af The Night Watch viser sig i Skaimýrers dagslys bliver han som oftest undgået af befolkningen. Beundringen for deres gerninger og frygten for verden ”nedenunder” går hånd i hånd med dem, og alt dette har gjort at The Night Watch sjældent føler sig velkommen ”ovenpå”. After all…. Hvis Caer Amroths mørke kan forvandle fredelige dyr til glubske monstre og få selv de mest stædige dværge til at blegne af frygt hvad kan det så ikke gøre ved en mand? Trademarks: Fevor Iron: I Caer Amroth er det lykkedes at fremstille en helt ny type jern, ved hjælp af det magiske magma som udstrømmer fra de mange vulkaner i området. Dette jern kaldes for Fevor Iron og dette metal er selve grunden til Skaimýrers rigdom. Da Caer Amroth er en af de eneste steder hvor dette metal fremstilles, forbindes Fevor Iron ofte med dette sted, og fok betaler dyre domme for et sværd fra Skaimýrer. Hilanth: En Hilanth er et beklædningsstykke som er den højeste mode blandt adelige. Den er blevet et tegn på social status, og bliver ofte fremstillet i de farver som netop passer til den adelsfamilie der går med dem. En Hilanth er en form for jakke som hænges fast på ryggen ved hjælp af et spænde om halsen. Jakken er lavet i en størrelse som gør den for stor og klodset til at bruge til andet end pynt. Ærmerne er lavet længere end nødvendigt for at give et kunstfærdigt udseende. En Hilanth skal altså ikke bruges som overtøj, men som en form for kappe der viser ens sociale rang og lader andre vide hvilken familie man tilhører. Indtil videre bliver denne form for beklædning kun anvendt i Skaimýrer, men skræddere er begyndt at overveje mulighederne for eksport til andre lande.